


Friends Wanted!

by Erica45



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica45/pseuds/Erica45
Summary: Hello! My name is Erica and Snarkymuch and I wanted to make a group chat for Marvel stuff.Basically we want more friends cause we don't have any.Conditions and info for joining said group chart are within. :)





	Friends Wanted!

Yay! You maybe wanna be friends! 

*hugs!* 

Kay-- conditions

1\. Must have a tolerance for open pairings. We just want people to be happy. 

2\. Tolerance for crossovers

3\. NO HATE-- here we love all the characters, even if they have flaws. Sometimes expecially then.

3\. Be a good person basically and have an open mind.

We're not going to force you to like or dislike anything about this fandom. We just want friends.

Here's the link to the discord chat-- [Marvel Fun](https://discord.gg/vfuq2vh)


End file.
